Ciel's Sister
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Ciel has a Sister but shes a demon! A cat demon who is being hunted. And worse yet she very protective of Ciel! But why? Rated T for violence and bad words
1. Chapter 1

**HI! RAVENSHADOW HERE! THIS IS MY SECIND BLACK BUTLER STORY! YAY! ENJOY! I DONT OWN ANY THING! I ONLY OWN RAVENSHADOW! **

I ran through the forest. The shouts of the demon hunters getting closer. I stumbled but luckily didnt fall. '_Damn! their getting closer i have to hide! and fast!'_ I sped up and in seconds stopped in front of a familiar mansion. I looked back at the woods before looking back at the house. I smiled ten frown. _'Theres another demon here...'_ My black cat ears twitched and my tail swished. I heard shouts and cursed. I lept up landing on the window seal. I looked in to see a amall boy with bluish-grey hair. I smiled and opened the window climbing in. I closed the window and walked over to the bed.

"Ciel..." I whispered. The boy jumped and sat up eyes wide. I gasped when I saw his eyes. one was blue but the other one was purple with a contract seal. "Brother... Why?" I whispered as I hugged him. He shoved me off.

"Dont touch me! Who are you?" He asked ashe glared at me.

"Ciel? It's me! Sissy! Remember? Ravenshadow! I'm your sister!' I said.

"I dont have a sister! And your a demon! Get out!" He said.

"Ciel!" I said shocked.

"SEBASTIAN!" my little brother called. I raven haired demon rushed in.

"Young Master whats wrong?" He asked He looked at me.

"So... Your the one who saved Ciel? Well I guess I should say thank you. But I wont let you take his soul. Really its disgusting what your kind do." I said.

"Well not all of us like to eat mice and rats." Sebastian said. I smiled and twitched my ear.

"Wait! Who are you?" Ciel asked me.

"Ravenshadow Phantomhive, Daughter of Vincent Phantomhive. Your sister. I'm a fullblooded cat demon." I said.

"WHAT?" Ciel yelled.

"Father was a cat demon. My mother was one also. But I'll explain later do you have a sniper here?" I asked looking at Sebatian.

"Yes.. But why?" He asked. But I was already out the door I found the sniper and ran to the roof. Sebastian and Ciel following. I pointed the sniper right as the demon hunters came into view. I took aim and fired killing one. I shot the other three and put the gun down.

"Who were they?" Ciel asked

"Demon hunters. They were chasing me" i answered.

"Why?"

"I went undercover and snuck into their base. I nearly killed Jack the leader, before i was caught and chased out." I said

"Why did you do that?"

"Because, they killed my mother, Rose. After they did Dad and I went into hiding. The Queen said she would keep us safe if we protected her. Dad said he would. Thats when he met your mother. He fell in love, I loved her to she was so nice. When you came along i was soo happy cause i would have a baby brother. though it was confusing cause you born a full blooded human. We stayed secret for awhile than Jack found out and killed father and your mother. I was away on slaying business at the time. When i heard that the house was on fire i rushed back but you were gone and father was dying. he told me to run. so i did. A year later I heard you were alive." I said.

"So..Father was killed by demon hunters?" Ciel asked. I nodded.

"BASSY!" Came a voicwe behind us I smirked. We turned to see a red Shinigami.

"Hey Grell long time now see." I said.

"Raven! So nice to see you again. Here brought you somthing." He said throwing a syth to me.

"OH! Nice. Sharp. Thanks." I said.

"You know each other?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. I'v known him for awhile." I said.

"Lets go in side." I said. We all headed in side. I smiled at Ciel as I ruffled his hair. He growled and pulled away.

"Sebastian get some tea." He ordered the red eyed demon bowed and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO HERE IS CHAPIE 2!**

**

* * *

**

_'Brother...' Ciels eyes shot open. He sat up. There was a young women made 18 or 19 years old, she had long black hair, cat ears,a cat tail, and dark purple eyes She gaspsed and hugged him. _

_"Brother... why?'' She whispered Ciel shoved her off._

_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

_"I'm you Sister!"_

* * *

Ciel's POV

"Sebastian gets some tea." I ordered.

"Yes, My Lord." He bowed and left I looked at my 'sister'.

"Why did the demon hunters kill father?" I asked. I was still in shock finding out my father, Vincent Phantomhive was a cat demon.

"He was a slayer like myself. He protected Humans and other demons. From the evil ones." Ravenshadow said.

"The evil ones?" I asked.

"Fallen angels and other demons who seek power." Ravenshadow said.

"Such is the job of the cat demons." Sebastian said coming in and handing out the tea.

Ravenshadow sniffed it and pushed the cup away."No thank you." she looked at me and smiled. "So. how have you been? Its been years scince I last saw you. How old are you 13, 14?" She asked.

"14. I've been good i guess." I said sighing. Sebastian looked at me worried as he walked over.

"Young Master? You should go to bed. Its bad for your health if you stay up." He said as he picked me up. I thought of slapping him but I was to tired. I heard Grell growl and smirked. I looked over when Ravenshadow walked beside Sebastian. When we got to my room, Sebastian layed me down and covered me up. I yawned. I felt lips pressed to my forhead.

"Goodnight Ciel, my dear little brother." I heard Ravenshadow whisper before I fall asleep.

* * *

Ravenshadows POV

"Goodnight Ciel, my dear little brother." I whispered. I turned and looked at Sebastian. " Can I speak with you?" I asked

"Ofcourse." He turned and walked out, i followed. once we were in the hallway he turned to look at me.

"I'm telling you right now, raven. If you hurt my brother I will break the contract. You understand?" I hissed my ears flat against my head.

"Yes." He said. I nodded and relaxed.

"He cares a lot about you. I see it in hes eyes. When he looked at you. Please, dont break his heart." I said.

"I wont." He got on one knee and bowed his head."I swear. and as a fellow demon. you know demons never break promises or swears." He said standing up.

"Yes." I said smiling. I turned and walked back into my brothers room. He was fast asleep. I pulled out a light brown teddy bear. and laid it next to him. "Hear. He was the only thing I saved from the fire that was yours." I whispered I smiled when he pulled the bear close. I turned and left.

* * *

Ciel's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat and screaming. Sebastian and Ravenshadow ran in. Sebastian was at my side in and instant. Ravenshadow was picking something up off the floor by my bed when she stood up my eyes widened and i gasped when i saw the bear. "How...?" i asked.

"It was the only thing i could save at the time I knew this was your favorite bear." she said handing it to me.

"Thanks" I said taking it.

"your welcome. Little Sky." She said. I looked at her shocked.

"How do know my old nick name?" I asked.

"I told you im your sister. But i guess i cant blame you for not remembering. I had to slay alot. so i was rarely home. but I was the one who gave you the nickname. I guess it kinda stuck with you huh?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah. I guess it did." I said.

"Do you want me to sing to you? to keep the night mares away?" She asked. I blinked.

"I guess." I said laying down. Sebastian returned with to cups of hot milk and gave me one and the other to Ravenshadow. She drink it and gave the cup back. I drank mine. Sebastian took the cup.

"I'll sing to you." ravenshadow said. (A/N: I CANT THINK OF ONE! so we gonna skip it. If you think of one can you please help me out?)

I sighed and closed my eyes as my sister sang. soon i was, for the first time that i can remember, sleeping peacfully...

* * *

Ravenshadow's POV

I smiled as i finished singing. "Good night. Brother."

* * *

**WELL THAT WAS PRETTY GOOD ! sORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES! REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! Ravenshadow here, thank you for all the the wonderful reviews! Sorry for the late update. enjoy! I do not own Kuro or the charries only Raven and Vlad.**

**

* * *

**

_Raven froze when she saw the flames. She ran into the mansion. " DAD! RACHEL" She screamed she saw her father and her stepmother on the ground coughing. Vincent looked at her when she bent down in front of him. _

_"Shadow... Get... Get... out of here... House of The Raising Sun is here! They will kill you! get out now!" He said. _

_"What about Ciel?" Raven asked._

_"Get him out as well! GO!" Vincent ordered. Raven's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Rachel and her Father. Then she took off towards Ciels room. She ran in. _

_"LITTLE SKY! Little Sky we have to go!" Raven pulled the covers off the bed. All she saw was Shmee. Ciel's teddy bear. She grabbed it and lept out the window. "LITTLE SKY! WHERE ARE YOU?" She cried as she ran. Suddenly she was surounded by Guys in white with bird masks. "House of The Raising Sun" She hissed as she did a back flip out of the circle she turned and ran Shmee clutched to her chest. she stopped after 3 hours of running. she collasped crying. "Little Sky." She sobbed..._

Raven sighed. "Damn..."

"What's wrong?" Came a soft voice. Raven's eyes widened. She jumped and screamed. Turing around to face a smiling boy about 20, he had dark gold eyes and black hair. She growled. Sebastian and Ciel had came running in at her scream.

"Damn it Vlad! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She growled but smiled. "What are you doing here anyway? Better yet how did you get here alone?"

"I can't see you? I snuck out. I wanted to see you." Vlad said as he smiled and opened his arms. "Now come give me hug." He said. Raven hugged him.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Ciel asked. Vlad looked at him. He blinked.

"Ciel? Is that you? Wow you've grown well not much." Vlad said putting a hand on Ciels head. Ciel slapped it away.

"DONT TOUCH ME SO EASILY!" He growled. Vlad was shocked. It was then he noticed his eye. Ciel looked at Raven who was talking to Sebastian. "Raven can I speak to you?" He asked.

" Sure but you should get dressed we will talk in your room. Vlad stay here." Raven said as she followed Sebastian and Ciel to Ciels room. When they got there Sebastian started undressing Ciel. Raven looked at Ciel and gasped when she saw the brand. Ciel looked at then at the brand. "H-how d-did y-you g-get that?" Raven asked frightened.

"I was captured when the house caught fire." Ciel said.

"What did the guys look like?"

"they were dressed in white and wore bird masks" Ciel answered as Sebastian finished dressing him.

"House of The Raising Sun..." Raven whispered. Ciel looked at her confused.

"What?" Ciel asked. Raven started to shake. She closed her eyes, and started chating

"Shadows lend me your power. And show where the ones who have killed and torchered. Show where House of The Raising Sun are." Raven opened her eyes as the scene around Ciel ,Sebastian and her changed Ciel gasped when they were in a room. Sebastian looked at Raven.

"So its true cat demons can use magic." He said. Raven nodded.

"Yes only we can use magic. I am a witch. It took me a year to perfect my skills. Now hush. I need to focus." Raven said. Two men were in the room talking.

"...Have you located the boy? the one who got away?" Asked one.

"No.. But we found the cat. She killed the team that was after her though." Said the other.

"Well... Soon the Shadowstalkers will be dead. and the Other demons will be unprotected." Laughed the first one. Ravens growled and swaayed she released the spell. and soon they were back in Ciels room. Raven collapsed panting. Ciel ran to her side but Raven was already passed came into the room and sighed when he saw Raven. He picked her up.

" Worn your self out again huh?" He asked as he carried Raven to her room, Ciel and Sebastian following. Vlad laid her down on the bed then leaned against the wall. A few minutes later Raven woke up.

"I overdid it again didnt I?" She asked sitting up.

"Yep" Vlad said.

"What did they mean by Shadowstalkers?" Ciel asked.

"Shadowstalkers are what our family is called. Thats our true name. My real name isnt Raven its Shadow. Fathers was Darkness. and my mothers was Dusk. Yours is Little Sky." I said.

"So Phantomhive was just a cover name?" Ciel asked.

" Yes. Little Sky, will you bring Shmee here?" Raven asked, Ciel nodded and left he came back the teddy bear in hand he tossed the bear to Raven. Raven caught it."Where is it?" She muttered as she looked over ther bear " Ah ha!" She said as she found a Zipper. She unzipped it and pulled a picture out. she handed it to Ciel. Ciel took it and looked at it. It was him, Raven, Ciels mother, and Ciel and Raven's father all together smiling. Raven was on Vincents back and Ciel was in Rachels arms. Ciel was a bout to sppeak but suddenly the door slamed open. A man was on the other side.

"Hello, Shadow." He said smiling.

* * *

**Who is this man? How does he know Ravens true name? Will Sebby and Ciel ever become a couple in this story? these questions and more will be answered next chappie of Ciel's Sister. Except for the last one the answer to that is HELL YEAH! XD can any on guess where i got the name of the cult? R&R! PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I told you i would update Ciel's Sister! Heres chap 3? 4? **

**Ciel- 4.**

**Me- You came!**

**Sebby- Ravenshadow owns nothing. Only Vlad, Jack, and Raven.**

**Me- Onto the show! I mean story!**

**

* * *

**

Raven hissed. "Jack!" she snarled as she pulled Ciel away from him. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Jack pointed to Vlad.

"I followed him. I just waited till everyone was in the same room to enter the house." Jack said. Raven looked at Vlad with hurt eyes.

"Vlad... I thought you said you were alone! I trusted you!" Raven said. Vlad shook his head and was about to speak but Raven cut him off. "We'll talk about this later, As for you Jack. Leave. Or do you wish for me to take out an eye?" She groweled flexing her fingures. When Jack didnt move, she lunged and scratched his eye. Jack screamed and backed away. Raven attacked him again. Ciel pulled his gun out and aimed at Jack. He pulled the trigger hitting Jack in the arm. Jack growled.

"This isnt over!" Jack said. Raven summoned demon wolves as quickly as she could as Jack jumped out the window and took off running. the wolves had red eyes and wrer the size of a horse.

"After him! Dont let him escape!" Raven commanded. The wolves lept out the window after Jack. Raven looked at vlad. One of the wolves still by herside. "I cant beieve you led him here." She said.

"No! I didnt! Raven! I didnt even know he was following me!" Vlad said, taking astep towards her. The wolf growled.

"Leave." Raven ordered.

"What?" Vlad asked shocked.

"You heard me! Leave!" Raven said tears streaming down her face. Vlad frowned.

'Rave. You know I wouldnt hurt you-" Vlad started.

"GET HIM!" Raven commanded the wolf. The wolf charged at Vlad. He jumped out of the way and out the window running, the wolf following. Raven collapsed sobbing. "I should have known better to have trusted him. I should have known better then to fall in love with him..." She sobbed quietly as Ciel sat next to her. He didnt like seeing her crying.

"Raven? Are you ok?" He asked. Raven looked at him. She smiled and stood up whipping the tears away.

"Yeah. We need to start packing." She said.

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"They know where we are. We have to leave. Your in danger. " She said looking out the window smiling when she saw the remainders of the demon hunters running into the woods. "Vlad will distract everyone til we are out of here." Raven said.

"What? But I thought.."

"That was an act to get the spys to believe there was nothing between us. If they found out we were together. then they would kill him. now come have to leave." Raven said.

After the bags were packed, they left the mansion. Raven summoned some demon horses.

"They look like normal horses." Ciels said.

"Their faster than normal horses. Sebastian, I hope you remember how to ride." Raven said, as she climbed on to hers. Sebastin helped Ciel on to the horse and climbed on taking the reins.

"Ofcourse I do." He said.

"Good. Because its going to be a long ride. HA!" Raven said the horse took off Sebastian's horse following close joined by the wolves after awhile. Ciel watched as on wolf ran beside Raven before turning around and heading back to the mansion.

"Are you sure that one is enough to guard the mansion?" Sebastian asked. Raven looked back at him.

"That was the alpha! Her pack is at the mansion!" Raven answered.

"Where are we going?" Ciel asked.

"The Queen's, Then we go to Paris," Raven said." there is someone there that will keep us safe." Raven continued. _'Vlad i hope your ok...'_ She thought. They stopped when they came to the Queen's mansion. Raven jumped off of her horse. The wolves laid got off and helped Ciel down. Raven walked to the door, Sebastian and Ciel following. Raven knocked on the door. The door opened. The man at the door smiled.

"Miss Shadow, and Earl Phantomhive, please come in." The man said. They walked in. "The Queen is in the throne room (is that what its called?)." Raven nodded, and started walking to the room. Ciel ran after her, Sebastian right behind him. When the caught up to her she was opening the door to the throne room.

"Hello?" She called walking in with Sebastian and Ciel following.

"Shadow? Is that you? Oh Shadow! it's nice to see you again!" The Queen said.

"You too." Raven said. Victoria looked at Ciel and smiled.

"Ciel! It's nice to see you!" She said. Ciel smiled.

"You too, Your Majesty." He said.

"So, Shadow why have you come?"

"I just came to tell you that Little Sky will be with me for awhile. We are going to Paris." Raven said. The Queen smiled.

"Ok. Well I hope you have fun." Victoria said.

"Well we have to go." Raven said as some wolves walked in. "I will leave some of my wolves here to keep you safe. Good bye." Raven said as she turned and left. Soon Ciel, Sebastian and Raven were riding again heading for Paris. Raven looked up as the horses walked along the dirt road. She sighed and looked back ahead. Once again, the cat demons and House of The Raising Sun were at war. _'This time. The House of The Raising Sun will die, and demons and humans will be safe once more.'_ Raven thought.

* * *

**Done! Well I hope you enjoyed the chappie! NO FLAMES! Does any one know where i got the name House of Raising Sun? If you guess correctly I'll give you cookies! That Sebby made! And a SEBBY plushie! and ofcourse a pic of Sebby and Ciel kissing. X3 BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. so here is the new Ciel's Sister! THe angel returns will have a new chapter will i get some ideas. I OWN NOTHING! I ONLY OWN RAVEN! ENJOY!**

* * *

Ciel yawned as he leaned back into Sebastian. "I thought you said that we would be there by night." he said.

"I said we'd make it to Paris by night. It will take an hour or so to get to the place we are heading." Raven said looking to her right and smiling. Ciel looked at where she was looking and saw what looked like a castle. He blinked.

"Whats that? I've never noticed it til now." He said. Raven looked back at him.

"That, is the Black Order. Some of my friends live there." Raven said.

"Is that where we are going?" Ciel asked.

"No. We will someday I promise." Raven said.

"Raven? Is that you?" Came a voice. Raven stopped her horse and looked at the owner of the voice smiling. Ciel looked at the man he had red hair was wearing weird clothes.

"Yes, its me Master Cross.(Yes Cross from DGM. I love Cross cuase he is epic. And I had to put him in the story) Its nice to see you have you been?" Raven asked.

"Good. House of The Raising Sun after you again?" Cross asked.

"Yep." She said. Cross looked at Ciel who was falling asleep. Ciel looked at him and glared at him.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Ciel growled. Cross blinked.

"I'm sorry, the Young Master is very tired." Sebastin said. Cross shrugged.

"I'm used to grumpy kids. I had one as an apprentices." Cross said. Raven laughed.

"Thats because you wouldnt let Allen sleep!" Raven said.

"You were grumpy too!" Cross said.

"Cause I had to go and buy achol(SP?) for your ass!" Raven said. "Speaking of Allen how is he?"

"The idiot's fine he's on a mission now." Cross said. "Along with Bookman Jr., and the vamp."

"Ok, well can we stay the night at you place Master?" Raven asked.

"Sure. on." He said walking off. Ravenfollowed on her horse Sebastian right behind her. By the time They got to Crosses place, it was 11 pm, and Ciel was sleeping. Raven got off her got off his and pulled his Young Master into his arms and followed Raven into the house. Cross sat down in a chair lighting a cancer stick(Yes that is what i'm going to call it cause i cant spell). He picked op a bottle of whisky but Raven snatched it and flung it out the window. Cross glared at her. "Damn it that was my last one!" he growled.

"Put that damn thing out! Your gonna get Ciel sick!" Raven hissed her ears flattening(Is that even a word?) against her head. Cross snorted but put the cancer stick out. Raven looked at Sebastian. "There is a room down the hallway. Just put him there." Raven said. Sebastian nodded and left.

"So thats him, huh?" Cross asked.

"yeah... He might have Innocence i'm not sure yet." Raven said. She frowned and sighed. "Oh, Master, what am I going to do? The House of The Raising Sun is after him! They know he is a danger to them! What if I cant protect him?" Raven asked as tears rolled down her cheeks. Cross put a hand on her soulder.

"Shadow, your not alone. You know you can take him to headquarters-"

"No! I'm not leaving him there! Master, they would know!" Raven said.

"Shadow calm yourself!" Cross ordered. "Your not alone you can always ask me or the other exocists to help you."

"Master. We are at war! They would die if they got into this fight! I only have 10 day to get Ciel ready!" Raven said.

"Miss Raven?" Raven looked at Sebastian.

"What?" She asked.

"If you need help, I know some demons who would fight." He said. Raven scoffed.

"Ofcouse you would. your the devils son after all." She said.

"If the Young Master is in any sort of danger i'm bound by contrat to protect him til the end." The raven said.

"Sebastian. We wil need demon wolves for this battle. I'll be outside summoning them I'll need you to stay with Ciel til i'm done."

"Why?"

"Because there might be some demon hunters around." Raven answered as she walked out the door. Ravensummoned wolves unitl it was dawn, haveing o take a few breaks now and then so she didnt pass out. Ciel walked out to see Raven feeding the wolves raw meat. One wolf went up to him and jumped from side to side wagging its tail. Raven came over and held out a piece of meat to him. "Here. Feed her. She wont bite." Ciel took the piece of meat and held it out to the wolf, the wolf took it gently and ate it happily. Ciel smiled a small smile the wolves gathered around Ciel and barked plafully. They licked his face and did tricks.

"That was fun..." Ciel said as they went in. Raven smiled.

"Glad you liked it the wolves have taken a liking to you." She said. Cross smirked.

"Hey kid. how was training?" The general asked.

What?" Ciel asked.

" Ciel. I was training you. But seems it didnt take you very long to get used to the wolves. Master the training room is ready right?" Raven asked.

"Yep" Cross said.

"Follow me Ciel." Raven said walking down to the followed her. when the entered the basement the saw dummies all over the place. Raven picked up two handguns and tossed one to Ciel. "I want you to shoot each target." Raven instructed. The dummies started to move and chage at Ciel. Ciel shot each one. "Sebastian wont beable to protect you in the battle that is coming up. You will have to protect your self. So I will train you for the next ten days."

"TEN DAYS?" Ciel yelled. "Thats not enough time for me to-"

"Thats all the time we have! And it is enough time. Your a fast learner Ciel i know you can learn this, here try knives." She said handing some knives to him. " Now watch me." She said she took a knife aimed, and threw it hitting a dummy in the head. "Now you try."

They trained till it was tea time then trained some more. This continued for ten days. Ciel would be woken by Sebastian and dressed. He'd eat then he'd feed the wolves and train with Raven.

Ciel panted as he blocked Ravens attack. Their weapons clashed. Ciel pushed forward, pushing Raven back. Raven smiled.

"Ok. thats enough for today." Raven said. She sheathed the weapons and mounted her horse. They had left Crosses place after the first training had ended. "It's time we started moving again." She said. Sebastian helped Ciel into the saddle before getting on. Raven looked at the sky._'Its almost time. Ciel needs more traing though. I'm going to have to stall.'_ Raven kicked the horse's sides gently. The horse neighed and started galloping. Sebastian did the same and his horse galloped after Ravens. The wolves surrounded the horses, guarding them.

* * *

**So what do you think? Was it good? Sorry if there were mistakes. And sorry for the time skips. I'm not good at writing training scenes. Sorry for the DGM Character there but I Love Cross. He is so cool. XD 3 or more chappies left til this is completed! YAY! So any way REVIEW! AND PLEASE NO FLAMES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! I'm back! ^^ sorry for the late update! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! OH! And I'v been hereing they are making or gonna make a 3rd season of Kuro is it true? PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Disclaimer- Ugh how many times must i say it? I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Raven sighed as they stopped on the top of the hill. She looked at the field. The green grass swaying in the wind. But she knew that soon the beautiful field would turn into a battle field. She saw to men off in the distance. One a tall boy with short red hair a eye patch over one eye. He was looking at her with worry written all over his face, he tried to take a step towards her but the old man beside him stopped him. Raven shook her head. "No, this isnt your battle." She mouthed the words to him smiling. The red haired boy nodded, but frowned.

"Who are they?" Ciel asked. Raven looked at him.

"The Bookmen. They are going to record the battle that will take place soon." Raven answered. "Come on lets train." She said as she clicked her tounge(SP?) to get the horse moving down the hill. When they reached the bottom of the hill, Raven got off the horse and pulled the weapons out. She gave the knives to Sebastian and a gun to Ciel. She got a sniper.

"Shadow, are you really going through with this?" Raven looked at the boy with red hair.

"Yes, I am." She said.

"He's going to be crushed if you die." He said.

"I know. But, I am not changing my mind, Lavi. I'm sorry. " Raven said.

"Please Shadow! Dont do this!" Lavi said.

"Lavi, I have to do this! I wont let them-"

"Shadow you dont understand! You cant fight them alone! You know you cant! Please just come back! Or atleast let us help you!" Lavi said looking at Raven.

"No! I'm not dragging you guys into this! I wont! And plus Vlad wont let me-"

"Vlad? Shadow your still dating him?" Lavi asked shocked.

"Ofcourse!" Raven said.

"Shadow we have to leave! Your in danger!" Lavi said

"Lavi, Vlad wont let me get hurt."

"Shadow, Vlad isnt who you think he is! He doesnt care about you! He just wants to get close to you!" Lavi said.

"W-what? H-How could you say that?" Raven asked shocked.

"He's using you Shadow! Please just come back to-"

"This is all nice and everything but can we just get this over with?" Everyone turned to see Jack and some of the cult behind him. Raven hissed at Jack. Vlad was next to Jack Smirking.

"Seems I was found out. Damn... I was hoping to have a little fun." Vlad muttered. He walked over to Raven and put a fingure under her chin. Raven stepped away.

"Dont touch me you damn liar!" She hissed. Vlad looked at her and sighed.

"Vladimir, get over here." Jack ordered. Vlad turned around and started walking back. Raven took aim at Vlad, snarling, and pulled the trigger. Vlad fell to the ground dead. Raven pointed the gun at Jack. them lowered it and threw it to the side.

"Go." She ordered. The demon wolves who were waiting for orders charged Jacks army ripping into flesh. And so the battle started. Ciel shot at the people who charged at him while Sebastian killed the members of the cult three at a time. Raven and Jack watched each other. They started circling each other, Raven hissed glaring at Jack. "You will pay for what you did." She hissed. Everyone froze as it started to rain and watched the two. Ciel was panting. His gun had ran out of bullets so he had grabbed the sword. Jack looked at the young boy. He flicked out a knife and took off towards Ciel.

Raven ran after him tackling him, they rolled straight towards a cliif that was near the end of the valley.

"RAVEN!" Ciel called. Raven broke away from Jack and attacked him racking her claws right through his eye. He snarled and kicked Raven in the side of the head. Then, stabbed her in the stomach. Raven screamed. She brought her foot up kicking Jack in the face, making him lose his balence and stumble. She pulled the knife out and stabbed Jack in the throat.

"It's over." She hissed then she shoveed Jack of the cliff. and into the river below. She gripped her stomach turned around and walked back the were the others were. Ciel looked at her and sighed. Then He gasped.

"RAVEN LOOK OUT!" HE said. Raven tuned to see Vlad behind her a knife in his hands. He was bout to bring it down but was tacked by a bluish grey wolf. Vlad let out a shocked cry and stabbed the wolf in the shoulder. It howled and backed off of Vlad. Vlad stood and backed away.

"Damn it. I'lll be back! Mark my words Shadowstalker! I'll kill you! And your little brother!" With that Vlad turned and ran. Raven looked at the wolf. She smiled.

"Thank you Ciel. It looks like your demon blood has awakened." Raven said, as the wolf transformed into Ciel. Sebastian helped the boy up.

"Are you alright Young Master?" He asked.

"Yes..." Ciel said. Leaning into Sebastian. Raven dropped to the ground panting.

"Raven?" Ciel asked.

"I'm fine. Just need to rest." She said. The wolves gathered around her and Ciel and laid down. Raven laid on her back smiling. Ciel and Sebastian just sat on the ground, Sebastian holding Ciel to his chest, and Ciel smiling as he leaned against his butler. They stayed like that for awhile. Then Raven sat up and looked off in the distanc. Lavi who was standing near her looked at her.

"Raven." He said. Raven looked at him. "I think its time to head home." He said smiling. Raven nodded.

"Yes, I think it is." She said standing up and Climbing into the saddle of her horse. Sebastian helped Ciel onto the horse then got on him self. They stopped when they got to the top of the hill. The wolves sat down. Raven looked up at the full moon as the wolves started to howl. The wind and Raven smiled and looked at Ciel, who was listening to the wind. Raven closed her eyes listening to the wind whispering through the grass. As the wolves howled they're song, Ravenlooked at the blood stained battle field, she whispered.

"I will kill the last of the House of the Raising Sun. I promise Father, they will pay for what they've done." She looked up at the moon. THe battle was won, but the war was yet to be over.

* * *

The End

* * *

**YAY! STORY COMPLETE! And yes there will be a sequel. But the twist is that it's a crossover between Black Butler and -Man. If you havnt watched that anime or manga then read or watch it befor reading it. It will be called Ciel's Innocence or Welcome to the Black Order. R&R! Hope you liked the story. BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello fans of Ciel's Sister.**

**I'm glade to say the the Sequel to Ciel's Sister is up!**

**It is a cross over with DGM called Welcome to the Black Order.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**And some of you may want to know why I had Ciel a wolf demon**

**since Raven or Shadow and Vincent were cat demons, well if you want to know,**

**read the sequel! The answer is in that story. And also some of you kept asking why i**

**used Raven and Shadow to adress Ravenshadow. Its because Shadow is her true name and Raven is a cover up.**

**only the people who knew her well called her Shadow. **

**Ciel called her Raven because he didnt know her very well.**

**if you want anymore info just read the sequel.**

**Thank you again for your support.**

**I loved the reviews!**

**Bye!**


End file.
